Love, life, and Sacrifice
by Hi.My.Fav.Number.Is.27
Summary: Bella is a normal 16 year old. She lives in Oklahoma. Bella is dating the captain of the football team has good friends but is bullied by the cheer squad. One day charlie gets shot and Bella is forced to an orfange in WA. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Summary

**Okay, here is my new story! I hope it turns about okay. This is just the summary. When I am done with the story, I am going too probably go back, fix all my mistakes, and maybe clear some things up. Anyways, let's go on with the summary. **

****

"**Love, life, and Sacrifice"**

Meet Bella's life:

Bella Swan is an everyday 16-year-old girl. She lives in a small town called Pryor, Oklahoma. Her dad, Charlie, is chief police. Her mom, Renee, died a year ago in an ice storm. Bella has three best friends, Natasha (Natty), Amber, and Ashleigh (Ash), and a boyfriend, Braydon. Braydon is the captain of the football team at Landon Heights High School and the hottest boy in town. Every girl in Pryor drools over him. So, when Braydon and Bella start dating, Nikki and her little cheer squad bully her.

One day, Charlie gets killed on duty. He is shot. Bella, emotional in pain, turns into a brat (you could say). She cuts her wrists, talks back, yells, and screams at people. Since she isn't old enough to live on her own, she is placed in an orphanage in Washington.

****

**Meet the Cullens:**

The Cullen's are the top kids at Forks High School, rich, giant house, talented, and designer clothes. They are in 11th grade. Behind all that though, are five tortured kids.

**Alice**: is the drama queen of the school. She is a short 16- year- old with a big attitude. Alice can get her way out of anything with her doe eyes and acting skills. Alice is a big shopper and it's her way of relaxing after a long day of school.

**Rosalie**: is captain of the cheer squad and has a model figure. She thinks she can get whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Rosalie is 17.

**Jasper: **plays soccer and baseball. He is 16. Jasper is a quiet and mellow, or easy going.

**Emmett**: plays every sport he can get into. Football, Basketball, Wrestling, ect. Under all that muscle, (**And Body odor) **is a giant teddy bear and a good brother. He is 17

**Edward:** is a player. He is always hanging around a different girl. Edward plays soccer and does track. Edward is 16.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted all five of the Cullen kids. Carlisle works at the hospitable and Esme is a stay at home mom.

Both these worlds collide when Esme decides she wants another girl. Since Carlisle is a doctor, the orphanage calls him in once a month to check in on all the kids. While he is there, he sees Bella and instantly finds a connection with her. Carlisle goes home and tells Esme about Bella and her conditions. Esme, the loving, caring mother feels bad for Bella and agrees to meet her.

Once Esme meets Bella, she falls in love with her and takes her home.

**How are these two worlds going to work? There will be conflict and friendship, but most important will Bella get over this stage and truly feel like she belongs. **


	2. Meet Bella

"**Meet Bella"**

**Chapter 1**

Dear Diary, November 5, 2008

Umm, I just got this diary from my dad. I don't know what to write in this so I will just start out with telling you about my life. Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to go by Bella though. I am 16 years old. I go to Landon Heights High school. I have long, curly, brown hair that is past the middle of my back, dark brown eyes, and I have pale skin. I live with my dad. His name is Charlie and he is chief police in the small town of Pryor, Okalahoma. My mother, Renee, passed away not so long ago. She was hit by a drunk driver during last years ice storm that covered the near by towns in sheets of slick ice. I had gotten sick because the ice storm had whipped out all the power in town. Some stores were running on generators for the people to get none perishable foods and other items. If Renee had only stayed, an hour longer instead of insisting on get me meds right away she would still be alive and I wouldn't be having nightmares about it every night.

I think my dad is having a harder time with the situation than I am. Charlie isn't the type of person that shares his feelings to some one. He keeps them to his self. I don't blame him. I inherited that from him. Some times late at night, I can hear his muffled cries from his bedroom. This is a touchy subject so I am going to tell you something else.

Braydon (my boyfriend) and I got into our first big fight today. He found me talking to Jason and over reacted. He said I was flirting, but really, me flirting with Jason, the biggest player on school grounds. I hate playboys with a passion. You will never see me with one. I can promise you that. Jason asked me if the English paper Mr. Sanford assigned was due tomorrow. God, Braydon can be such a jerk some times. On the bright side, when he isn't being a jerk he is the sweetest boyfriend on earth. Just the other day, we went out to dinner and he bought me a golden heart locket that said 'I Love you.' We have been going out for almost a year now and next Thursday will mark the our 1 year anniversary.

Nikki, Vanessa, and Clare (three of the cheerleaders at LHHS) are getting worse then ever. They are always bullying me. Either making fun of me in front of the whole school, spilling random things on me, or on game day go way beyond those things. Today at lunch Nikki, supposabley tripped and dumped her lunch on me. I was wearing my favorite shirt that my dad gave to me. It was my mom's favorite shirt before she died. A long sleeved blue v-neck that hugged my body perfectly. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? That's right, because I am dating the hottest guy in school and he is captain of the football team. She is the _IT_ girl, and he is the _IT_ guy. Until Braydon dumps me, I will have to live with the torture from the stupid dimwitted cheerleaders.

I have three best friends that would do almost anything for me. Natasha, Amber, and Ashleigh are their names. Natasha has long brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has the prettiest green/brown eyes I have ever seen. She does competitive dance and gymnastics. We call her Natty for short. Amber is a short girl. She has amazing red hair that reaches just past her but. Most people would say it was dyed, but it really is her natrual hair color. Her big, bright blue eyes helped bring out the color of her hair. Amber plays softball and is on the school's cheer team. Ashleigh has slightly longer then shoulder length hair. It is black, but it the sun is looks dark red. Her eyes are also blue. Ashleigh plays basketball and plays the clarinet. She only plays the clarinet because of her mom and she hates it. We call her Ash for short.

That's about it for now. You know what, I think I like writing in this. It makes me feel better that I am telling someone, or something, even if it is just a diary. 'Till then,

Forever and Always,

Bella

I closed my journal and throw it in my book bag with the rest of my books. Charlie would be home soon so I waked to the kitchen and made him dinner. I contemplated about calling Braydon and apologizing even though I didn't do any thing. In the end I decided it would be best if I texted him.

**Braydon,**

**Hey, I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I truly am sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I love you, Bella**

It was a total of ten minutes before he replied. I smiled as I read the text.

**Bella,**

**Hello sweetie, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I over reacted and yeah… we all know what happened then. What do you say; I take you out tomorrow night after the game. We can drive to Tulsa, go see a movie, and eat at your favorite restaurant, David's Italian. I love you too, Bray **

He really was sweet.

**Braydon,**

**Sure, I would love that. Charlie is home. I will see ya tomorrow at school. **

**Love ya, Bella**

I heard Charlie coming through the front door.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked. Charlie came walking in to the kitchen with his uniform, boots, and his gun at his waist.

"Hey Bells, I am fine. Smells good, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"Burgers, nothing fancy. Umm, tomorrow I am going out with Braydon. We are going to Tulsa to see a movie and then go out to dinner, if that is okay with you." I said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Actually, Darien asked if I could cover for John's shift tomorrow and I told him yeah so that works out." Charlie explained.

We ate our dinner in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a good one. When we finished dinner, Charlie grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. I heard an announcer's loud voice come from the living room, telling me that Charlie was going to be watching the game for a while. I said goodnight to him and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. There was going to be a game and that meant that Nikki, Vanessa, and Clare were going to be even more brutal.

Dear diary, November 6, 2008

Ugh, I am so tired. It is 11:00 at night. I got back from my date an hour ago. It went great. Braydon had his arm around me the whole movie. Then when we went to David's Italian, the waiter kept eyeing me up and down. It was really gross! I think Braydon ended up telling him off when I went to the restroom. I came back and every time the waiter looked at me, he would start to shake and quickly turn away. I confronted Braydon about it, but all he said was that he told the waiter to leave me only. I knew there was more to it, but I didn't push it.

Braydon's team (the Rams) won their game against the Verdigris Cardinals by a landslide. As I expected, the cheerleaders were all over me. One of these days, Nikki or one of the other girls is going to go too far and someone will be getting hurt, and it wouldn't be me. Braydon still hasn't noticed any of the bullying and I think he never will. I don't want to tell him about it either because he might take the cheerleaders side. I know that is a stupid reason, but I still have no idea why he loves me. I mean, I am just plain. He could dump me whenever he wanted.

Forever and Always,

Bella


	3. Payback hurts BAD

Hello…I am really, really sorry about not updating!

Check out my new pole I put up when you are finished reviewing this chapter!

"**Payback hurts…BAD"**

**Chapter 2**

Dear Diary, November 13, 2008

It was Friday at last. This week was so long. Now, to end the week I would be getting some revenge on Nikki. Let me explain…there is a dance celebrating the Rams success in the championship game tonight. I wasn't going to go until Braydon told me that the team had to bring their dates to the dance. I hate to dance. No, I don't hate dancing. I just can't dance. I have tried dancing before, taking Natasha's advice, but I am a little clumsy.

A little of topic, but Natasha is a dancer and a good one at that. She practices every other night and when she doesn't have dance class, she is doing gymnastics. Nat has gone to competitions and won most of them. In her room, she has a whole wall dedicated to her awards, medals, and trophies.

Anyways, my friends took me out shopping for a dress. Normal I don't care what I wear, but Natasha, Ashleigh, and Amber told me this was my chance to give Nikki a taste of her own medicine. Now, I let them do what ever they thought looked cute. The only thing I refused was the haircut Amber offered.

I have to go; Ashleigh is here to get me ready.

Forever and Always,

Bella

_A while later_

"Wow, you look great Bella," Ash said. I got up from my seat and looked in the mirror. Ashleigh had just spent the last hour and a half getting my hair and makeup ready. As I starred at the girl reflecting back at me in the mirror, I kept thinking 'This can't be me.'

"Wow, I look amazing! Thank you Ash!" I half screamed. I jumped off my chair and gave her a big hug. I let go and looked at my face and hair again. I had smoky blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and no blush since I wouldn't need it. My hair was in a cute bun. Some of my hair was hanging out of it giving it a wild or messy look. The ends were all curled and hair sprayed in their proper places. My bangs were pinned back with a beautiful gold pin with three blue sapphires spaced evenly on the gold pin.

"Relax; I couldn't have done it with out your pretty face now could I?" Ashleigh asked, "Let me get you into your dress now."

I walked over to my huge three sided floor length mirror where my dress was hanging off the top on a hanger. The dress is dark blue spaghetti strapped with gold swirled around it. It fit me perfectly. As soon as I saw it in the store, I knew that this was the dress I was going to choose even before I tried it on.

I slipped on my dress being careful not to mess up my hair.

"Oh. My. GOD! I love your dress, your hair, and your makeup. You are so HOT!" Some one shouted from the doorway. I quickly spun around seeing who else was here. I smiled at who it was. It was Natasha.

"Hey Nat, thanks, but I don't think I look hot. Maybe cute or pretty, but not hot," I said laughing at the thought of _me_ being hot. Yeah right, that is _not_ going to happen. EVER! Besides, I have a boyfriend. Natasha and Ashleigh sighed and then started to laugh.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Charlie is home. He said to tell you to hurry up and get ready because he has something to give you. He wouldn't tell me what it is though. By the way he was acting like it means a lot to him." Nat explained.

"Oh, I thought he wasn't getting home until 6:00." I said.

"Umm Bella, it is past 6:00." Ashleigh laughed.

"Oh," I said.

"What have you decided to do to Nikki? Get an embarrassing picture of her and get the whole school to laugh at her? Mess up her dress and makeup. Oh, I have the perfect idea, but it will have to wait till we get to the dance." Natasha rambled on. An evil smile took over her face as she thought of her new idea. Honestly, I thought some of those were over the top and uncalled for, but if she did anything to me tonight, even if it is a comment, she was going down. Nikki would become the laughing stalk of the school, not me.

An hour later, Natty and Ashleigh finished getting ready and were ready to leave.

"Let's roll ladies." I said.

"To bad Amber is going to miss this. I can't believe she got grounded. This is going to be the best dance in history of dances." Ashleigh said.

We walked down the stairs and the camera started to flash. Ugh, Charlie and camera's, he just couldn't get enough pictures of me.

"Dad, please stop." I whined.

"Oh come on Bella, smile for the picture." Natasha said posing with her arms wrapped around Ash's and mine shoulders. I smiled and waited out the pictures.

"Okay, that's enough pictures of you three tonight." Charlie laughed and set the camera down. "I have something to give you Bells before you leave." Charlie said.

He walked over to the small living room and dug through a drawer over filled with fishing magazines and my soccer magazines. Charlie pulled out a small velvet box. I gasped.

"Dad you shouldn't have done that. You know I don't like gifts." I sighed and try to think of a way to nicely tell Charlie that I didn't want the jewelry.

"Bella this isn't what you think. This necklace use to belong to your mother before she died. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, but I thought you should have it now." Charlie handed me the box. Ashleigh and Natasha walked out of the room seeing that this was an important moment for Charlie and me. I opened the velvet box and starred at the beautiful locket that was sitting there. It was small, but the perfect size for me. Not to big and flashy, but something I could wear everyday. It was silver and encrusted with a single sapphire. I opened up the locket and looked inside. On one side, there was a picture of me and my mom hugging each other. From behind, Charlie had his arms wrapped around us. Our family was complete again. On the other side was fancy writing. I looked closely and noticed what the words said, _forever and always. _I closed the locket and looked up at Charlie's face.

"Thanks dad. I love it." I handed the necklace to Charlie and he put it around my neck. When I turned around, Natasha and Ashleigh smiled at me giving me thumbs up. I gave Charlie a hug and walked out the door with my friends one-step behind me.

_At the School_

"So where are your dates?" Braydon asked when we met up in the parking lot of the school.

"Umm… we don't have any," Ashleigh said stumbling on her words. Ashleigh and Natty looked down embarrassed.

"Two pretty girls like you shouldn't be dateless at the big celebration. How about this, Zack, our quarterback, and Clayton, our wide receiver, are single and looking for two pretty girls," Braydon said pointing at two really hot guys. Natasha and Ashleigh gave me a grin and walked over to Zack and Clayton.

"Now that it is just the two of us, let's go dance," Braydon said. He took my hand and we walked out to the center of the dance floor filled with students. Just then, the DJ switched songs and Crazier by Taylor Swift came on.

"I love this song," I said as we started to sway to the music.

"I love it too because your with me," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and continued to dance to the music. We danced for three more songs when some one tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and standing there in a purple dress with a grin stuck on her face was Amber.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded." I said giving her a big hug.

"Umm…I am grounded, but I won't miss this dance for anything." Amber laughed.

"I am going to hang with the boys. You two can hang out." Braydon walked over to the refreshment table and started to talk with his friend.

"I can't believe you're here. Let's go find Natty and Ash," I said. We found them dancing with Zack and Clayton on the south side of the gym on the dance floor.

"OMG, you're here," they both said.

"Did you bring the…?" Natasha asked eyeing Amber.

"Of course I did. That is why I am here," Amber responded. They both gave each other a huge grin and stopped talking. What were those two up to? I didn't get much time to think about it because Nikki, Clare, and Vanessa came waltzing right in to me.

"Watch where you're going loser," Nikki glared at me and then continued to walk over to Braydon. She instantly started to flirt with him.

"She makes me so upset," I growled. I thought back to why we were here in the first place. Tonight was going to be the night everyone was going to remember, the night Nikki and her crew were going down or at least be humiliated.

"Let's get some payback," I said looking at Amber, Ashleigh, and Natasha. They nodded with agreement,

"What did you have in mind?" I asked looking at Natty. Natasha and Amber explained the plan quietly. It was perfect. We quickly got to work on it. Ashleigh and I were to watch Nikki's every move and wait until she left for the rest room. Natty and Amber went out to Amber's car to get the things we needed to get the plan in action.

"Bella, Nikki is going in the bathroom alone. Hurry, call Amber," Ashleigh said.

"No need they are coming over here now," I said. Amber and Natty ran over to us and we walked quickly to the bathroom. Just as we thought, Nikki had left her purse by the sink unguarded. Nikki was in the last stall humming to herself. I started silently laughing. I grabbed her purse and dug through it looking for her mascara. I found it and gave it to Natty who was digging through Amber's backpack looking for the black paint. I went back to Nikki's purse and found her cell phone, and lip-gloss.

Ashleigh grabbed her cell phone and sent a ring tone to Nikki's phone. The ring tone was a cow mooing, then it switched to a duck quacking, and last but not least a cat meowing. Ashleigh saved the ring tone on Nikki's phone and slipped it in her pocket. I looked around at the rest of my friends and they were pouring black paint into Nikki's mascara, squeezing oral gel, the stuff you use when you get a toothache. It makes the spot go numb for an hour, into the lip-gloss tube. They were starting to clean up when the toilet flushed and the humming stopped in the last stall. I shoved everything back into the purse and put it back where it was. Amber handed me the camera and I hide on the other side of the wall. I heard the door close as Amber, Ashleigh, and Natty walked out of the bathroom. Nikki came up to the sink and washed her hands. She looked up at the mirror and smiled an evil grin.

"Bella won't even see me coming. Braydon will be mine tonight and there is nothing she can do to change that," Nikki mumbled to herself. I wanted to jump out from my hiding spot and hit her right there, but that would ruin everything.

I watched as Nikki put her mascara and lip-gloss on. She was still humming the same song as before and stopped when the bathroom door opened. I risked a glance and saw Clare giving Nikki back her phone. Ashleigh must have given it to Clare to give to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki, you dropped your phone. Your lucky Ashleigh Timms found it before someone stole it," Clare explained to Nikki.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't even notice it was gone. Wait, who is Ashleigh Timms? I never heard of her," Nikki looked at Clare to explain.

"She hangs out with Isabella Swan and she is your partner for biology. You cheat off of her all the time," Clare said. What?! Ashleigh had never said she was partnered with Nikki.

"Oh, that girl. I know her," Nikki replied.

"Umm… Nikki let me see your mascara for a second," Clare asked.

"Don't you have your own," Nikki said glaring at Clare.

"Yeah, but you should look in the mirror," Clare looked like she was going to laugh. Nikki looked at the mirror and let out a small ear-piercing scream. This was my cue. I jumped out from behind the wall.

"Hey Nikki," I sneered. Right when she looked at me, I took a few pictures and ran for my life. I was laughing the whole way. We won't be seeing Nikki any time soon looking like that. Her mascara was dripping down her face; her lips were a little puffy. I was surprised that she wasn't talking funny yet. I met Amber, Ashleigh, and Natasha waiting for me at Amber's car. I handed them the camera and we looked at the pictures I took. Nikki's mouth was wide open and you could see her ruin makeup perfectly. We were laughing so hard we started to cry.

"I can't wait to see her face when we post these all over the school on Monday." I said in between laughing fits.

"Wait 'till we start calling her tomorrow and that ring tone comes on," Ashleigh laughed.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" someone asked. I turned my head and saw Braydon. "Hey Bella where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere," Braydon said as he walked over to us. Amber threw the camera in her car and stopped laughing.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said.

"You won't believe what is happening inside right now. There is a huge line outside of the girls' bathroom and they are all holding cameras. They are acting like a famous movie star was in there," Braydon laughed. Natty, Amber, Ashleigh, and I looked at each other. Our plan had worked. Now it was time to see it in action.

"Let's go back inside. It is cold out here," I said.

"Actually Bella, I need to get back home before my mom knows I am gone or I will be grounded for life," Amber said. She gave all of us a hug and left the school parking lot. Natty and Ashleigh walked slowly behind Braydon and me.

"Are you having fun tonight?" Braydon asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"This is the best dance I have ever been to. Thanks for convincing me to come," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I am glad you are having a great time," Braydon kissed my head as we walked back into the gym doors.

Dear Diary, November 16, 2008

Yes! We did it. It was Monday and everyone was talking about Nikki. Nobody knew whom did this to her, but Nikki did. She was going to do something just as horrible to me. What ever, it was worth it.

Amber had taken the picture I took to her dad's photo store and printed many copies of Nikki. Before school on Monday, Amber, Ashleigh, Natasha, and I hung them all over the school. They were on lockers, walls, bathrooms, boys and girls, and even in the locker rooms. It took Clare, Vanessa, and Nikki all day to take them down and they will never even know about the ones in the boys bathrooms.

Forever and Always,

Bella

*Must read*

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been on in so long. I was grounded from the computer. My Algebra grade dropped to a C-……… my mom told me I spend way too much time reading fan fiction and not enough time reading my Algebra book. Come on, who wants to sit and read a math book for two and a half hours everyday? Not me...I ended up redoing all my homework assignment I did this year. I do agree with my mom, I do spend way too much time on the computer, but what ever**!

**Anyways, how is my story? **

**What is your favorite part?**

**Who is your favorite character so far? **

**How is my writing? **

**Please review and tell me. I need some more inspiration for my writing. I already have another chapter written, but I am going to wait until I write the fourth chapter and so on, so updates will be quicker. **

**Review…Review…please review!**

**I want to know how many readers I have! **

**I will update as soon as I can! **

**Oh, don't forget to check out my new Pole!**

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	4. Meet Alice

**Hi ya, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been sick. I still can't talk and it sucks so much. **

**I have a pole on my profile. Don't forget to check it out. **

**On with the story,**

****

"Meet Alice"

Alice's point of view

"Miss Cullen, your credit card is maxed out. You can't possible pay for all of this," the cashier of Forever 21 said eyeing all of my clothes. I stopped texting on my phone and looked up at the woman.

"What? I should have $2,000.00 on that card. Try swiping it again. I know there is money on that card," I frantically thought back to the day at the mall. I stopped in side of Hollister, got a few items. Then I bought five new pairs of shoes. I bought Edward, Jasper, and Emmett new shirts, shorts, jeans, and two pairs of shoes each. Umm… where else did I go?

"I'm sorry, but there is $3.16 left. That can't even buy you these sunglasses," The women said holding up the Gucci sunglasses I had to have. I gave her a glare and opened my purse looking for Jasper's credit card. He had taken my other credit cards saying that I have a problem with shopping. So, when he was at baseball practice yesterday, I took his card. I continued to look though my purse when I felt the cool, slick plastic at the bottom of my bag.

"Yes, here. This one has to have money on it. I haven't used it yet today," I smiled and gave her the card. I went back to my phone and started texting again.

"There is one more complication Miss," the cashier looked up at me with a frown. I glared at her.

"What is wrong this time? Just swipe the card and I can be on my way to the next store," I said.

"Well, this card was deactivated yesterday by a Mr. Jasper Cullen. I sorry, but I am going to ask you to leave. You have no way of paying for this." The cashier rolled her eyes and leaned from foot to foot. What was her problem?

"Just let me call my boyfriend. I will be right back," I said walking over to the opposite wall. I dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Jasper asked me.

"YOU know what's up! First, you take my three credit cards, leaving me with only ONE credit card for emergencies. You left me NO chose, but to take your card from your wallet yesterday when you went to Baseball practice. Only now, I realize that YOU DEACTIVATED YOUR FREAKING CARD yesterday instead of going to practice. YOU are going to pay for MY things if you like it or not, so get your skinny little but to Forever 21 now or forget about that new car I owe you!" I said yelling into the phone.

"Alice, I am not paying for your stupid clothes AND forget about the car! I will buy it myself. At least this way I can pick it out myself," Jasper yelled back at me.

"Jazzy," I whined. I can't believe I had to drop to this level.

"No Alice, No Jazzy. Please just listen to me this once. You are a shop…," I cut Jasper off.

"But…Jazzy please, please, PLEASE! I beg you!" I said. Did I just…_beg_? I must be loosing my touch. No, it was just because I was talking over the phone and couldn't use my doe eyes and puppy pout. That always worked. Oh, Jasper was in for it when I got home. I smiled to my self. I had the perfect idea, but it would involve a credit card one last time.

"No Alice, you have some serious shopping issues. I love you and I really care about you. This is for your own good. I promise as soon as you understand this, I will give you back your credit cards AND I will let you pay with my credit card once," Jasper said trying to convince me I was a shopaholic.

"Jazz I love you too and if you really do love me you would save me from this embarrassment," I said looking over at the cashier who throw all my things aside and started working with other customers.

"I have to go Ali, Emmett is yelling for me," Jasper said bye and hung up the phone. What nerve! I dialed another number and waited for him to pick up. I never thought I would be calling him. If you would have told me I would be calling HIM an hour ago, I would have laughed in your face.

"Hello?" A boy said.

"Umm… Edward I kind of need your credit card. I spent all of my money and Jasper deactivated his last night," I said.

"Sure, I am at the mall in the food court. It will take me some time to get to where ever you may be," Edward said. Wow, if I knew it was going to be this easy I would have called Edward first.

"Really, wow! I am at Forever 21 on the other side of the food court," I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure I will meet you there in a minute. Bye Alice." Edward hung up the phone and I skipped to the front of the store.

A minute came and past, but there was no Edward in sight. Fifteen minutes later Edward came walking into the store.

"Where were you?" I almost yelled in his face. "It has been 15 minutes!" I said.

"I was sidetracked. Tanya Denali came running into me back at the food court. Anyways, here is my stupid card. I have to go," Edward handed me his card and gracefully jogged out of the store. How could he stand up his own sister for a slut like Tanya? I hated her. She was always hanging around with a different boy attacking his face. Tanya preferred Edward though.

I stomped out of the store a few minutes later with my entire day of shopping in my arms and my new Gucci sunglasses on my head. I was off to Michael's craft store to gather the materials I would need to get back at Jasper. This is what he gets for messing with Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

****

**Thanks for reading. **

**Answer the following questions in your review!**

**How is my story? **

**What is your favorite part?**

**Who is your favorite character so far? **

**How is my writing? **

**Please review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	5. I have what you want

**Hey, chapters 4 already, wow! I had some one tell me that I stopped in the middle of getting revenge on Nikki. I wasn't going to stop there, but I needed to get a chapter out soon. Here is the continuation of chapter 2! **

Chapter 4

"I have what you want"

Bella's point of view

_Monday, the day Bella, Natty, Amber, and Ashleigh put posters of Nikki on the wall_

I walked to my locker looking at the pictures of Nikki. They were everywhere. Good thing Nikki wasn't here yet. The posters would be gone by now.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing," Braydon whispered in my ear. I smiled and spun around.

"I am great, wonderful, fantastic, and amazing actually! How are you?" I asked giving Braydon a quick peck on the lips. Braydon looked at me strangely.

"Umm…good, who are you and what have you done to my Isabella?" Braydon asked laughing. I smacked him in the arm with my hand and closed my locker door.

"Am I not allowed to be happy? Oh, and don't calling me Isabella!" I glared at him. Braydon just simply smiled and walked along with me to my first class. I was silent for a few seconds before Braydon spoke up.

"Poor Nikki, who ever did this to her is a jerk. Nikki is a nice girl, doesn't hurt a fly," Braydon said looking at the poster hanging on the near by lockers. I froze. What did he say?

"Bella, are you okay?" Braydon asked confused from my sudden frozenness.

"Oh, I umm…forgot my…umm phone? Yeah, I forgot my phone in my locker. I need to go back and get it. I am expecting a…a text from Charlie," I said stumbling on words. I spun around and quickly walked back to my locker. How could he say that about Nikki? _Nikki is a nice girl, wouldn't hurt a fly_. Yeah right, she doesn't hurt _flies._ She hurts _people_. People named _Bella Swan. _I grabbed my phone and slammed my locker door hard, getting a glare from the Spanish teacher walking through the hall. Brandon walked over to me.

"Are you ready to go to English now?" Braydon asked.

"You know what Braydon? I am just going to go find Amber, Ashleigh, and Natasha. I really need to talk to them. I love you. I will see you at lunch, Trig., and in P.E." I said. I stood against my locker waiting for Braydon to walk away. Clayton walked by and saw Braydon and they walked off talking together. I turned on my phone and started to text them.

Dear Amber, Ash, and Natty,

MY TRUCK NOW! ASAP!

Love, Bella

I ran as fast as I could through the now crowded hallways to my old blue and purple Dodge Ram truck in the parking lot.** (A/n: picture of truck on profile) **I barely made it to my truck before the tears started coming. I knew this would happen. Braydon never did love me. I don't know how long I sat in my truck crying before I heard banging. I wiped my tears and looked up. Natasha was banging on my door and Amber and Ashleigh were standing right behind her. I forced a small smile and unlocked my doors. Once the three were in, the interrogation began.

"What's wrong Bella?" Natty asked.

"Why are you crying?" Ashleigh asked wiping away my fallen tears.

"Bella, this is supposed to be a happy day for you. We finally set Nikki in her place. I don't know how long it would last so enjoy it now," Amber said. All three girls sat patiently waiting for me to tell them everything. I took a deep breath and told them everything.

"How could he say something like that? Let me teach him a lesson why hurting my friends is a bad idea," Amber said when I finished my story.

"If he still hasn't noticed Nikki and her clones tormenting you, I think you should break things off. It would be the best for the both of you," Natasha said hugging me. I smiled at my friends. They were always there for me even in the worst of times.

"Now that we missed the first three hours of school, I think we should continue this day and laugh at Nikki's expression when I call her cell phone in the middle of class," Ashleigh said laughing already. I had forgotten about that. It wasn't much, but it would be funny to see what would happen.

"It's decided, let's go to PE," I said hopping out of the front seat and onto the cool ground. A warm wind came and started blowing my hair around.

"Let's go before this wind messes my hair up," Natasha said trying to hopelessly fix her hair. We ran all the way to PE in time before the bell rang. We had like five seconds to spare.

"Let's go girls. Get changed." Couch Terri said yelling at everyone to get moving.

Amber, Natasha, Ashleigh, and I quickly walked into the locker room to hear yelling and stomping.

"And I think Nikki found more posters," Amber whispered in my ear. We both laughed and walked past Nikki to our lockers, but we didn't get far before Nikki noticed me.

"Where were you four this morning? Afraid to show your faces around here," Nikki yelled at me.

"What are you talking about Nikki? Why would I be afraid to show my face, when you should be the one hiding in a cave with that awful make-over," I said smirking. I pointed to another poster of Nikki on the wall. Nikki glared at me.

"Well, you may have made me the laughing stock of the school for the week, but I have what I wanted from the beginning. Braydon Williams is mine and there is nothing you can do now," Nikki sneered. I frowned; she just had to bring that up in front of everyone in the locker room.

"Oh Braydon, you can have him. He will find someone prettier than you and then dump you. By the way, were still together if you really needed to know," I laughed. I spun on my heel and walked the rest of the way to my locker; my friends following on my heels. We got dressed and headed out to the gym.

"Bella, why did you tell Nikki you were still dating Braydon?" Natty asked in a hushed voice.

"Because Natty, I have the one thing that she wants and if it means that I have to put up with a cheating and lying boyfriend then so be it," I said. Ashleigh laughed and gave me a hug.

"You go girl. You're starting to get some back bone. You're not going to need us anymore pretty soon," Ashleigh said, "but speaking of lying and cheating boyfriends, here he comes."

I looked to my left and saw Braydon coming out of the guy's locker room. He looked around for someone then he spotted me. He ran up to me smiling.

"Hey Bells," Braydon said. He swung his arm around my shoulder and led me off with him.

"Hi Bray," I replied smiling up at him.

"Where were you this morning? I waited at your locker during second period and third period, but you never did show. I thought something happened to you," Braydon said looking at me. We had walked over to the benches and sat down.

"I was taking care of something," I lied.

"Was it for Chief Swan?" Braydon asked. I looked at him confused. Where did he get that idea? Braydon saw my confused expression and clarified.

"This morning, you said you were waiting for a text from your dad." Braydon raised an eye brow and looked into my eyes. He could never tell when I lied even though I was terrible at it.

"Oh, sorry, yeah I had to do something for Charlie." I smiled at him waiting for him to believe me. He smiled back.

"Mr. Williams, Ms. Swan would you care to join us," Couch Terri said. When I looked up at her she was frowning. I mumbled a sorry and walked past Nikki holding Braydon's hand.

P.E. was great. We went outside and started soccer. I was great at soccer. I was undefeated here in Pryor. I was on the Varsity co-ed team. We were just walking to lunch.

"I don't know how you do it? You are Ah-MAZING in soccer," Natasha said breathing heavy. I laughed, "I don't know how you dance. There is no way I will ever be able to do what you do. I would get to dizzy spinning in circles for hours on end. By the way you're Ah-MAZING!" I mimicked back. I grabbed a soda and soft pretzel with nacho cheese and sat down at our table. Amber was already sitting there with no lunch.

"Where is your lunch Amber? You should eat. This is like the…what…6th time you haven't ate lunch," I said frowning at her. I bit into my cheesy pretzel, yum.

"Umm…well I don't have any lunch money, but I am not hungry anyways," Amber said quickly after she saw my face. There was no way she wasn't hungry.

"Bull! You eat the more then Bella and Natty together," Ashleigh said yelling. Amber gave her a dirty look. She was about to fire back at Ashleigh, but Ash cut her off.

"That wasn't an insult. You work it right off since you have cheerleading every day after school and softball practice two times a week. Speaking of cheering, who are you cheering for tonight because the guys are playing an away game at the same time as us, but ours is home?" Ashleigh changed the subject and winked at me across the table when Amber wasn't looking.

"Umm…I think it's your team. I wish we were going to cheer for the guys though. They are HOT!" Amber said loudly. Right when Amber said that, the entire boys' Basketball team walked by whispering to each other. Amber pulled a Bella blush and smiled. One of the boys winked at Amber and slowed his pace. He was a cute blonde with the lightest brown eyes I had ever seen. The boy motioned for Amber to follow. Amber starred at him for a few seconds then glanced at us.

"Well, go on Amber. He obviously likes you," I said laughing. I shoved her into a standing potion and pushed her forward. She stumbled a few steps, straightened up, and followed closely behind the boy.

While Ashleigh, Natty, and I ate lunch we kept sneaking peaks of Amber. She was flirting big time with the boy that winked at her. When lunch ended, Amber finally joined us. I looked at her face and it had a huge smile and her checks were flushed.

"So…who's the lucky guy?" I asked. If it was possible, she smiled even bigger.

"His name is Jace Curtis. He is newer to the school. I guess he came here about two months ago. He is so sweet and he is on the basketball team," Amber rambled on.

It was finally last hour. We only had 15 min. left before school ended. This class was dragging on. It was Trigonometry and I hated it. Natasha passed a note to me when the teacher looked away and up at the board. I quietly opened it. It read:_ It's time. Watch Nikki! _

I smiled to myself and looked at Nikki. She was sitting on the far side of the room in the back. She was passing notes with Vanessa. I glanced at Natty she was trying to get Ashleigh's attention. She was failing miserable. Ash was sitting adjacent to us and a row in front of us. Natasha sighed, ripped a paper out of her notebook, crumbled it, and threw it at Ash's head. It sailed perfectly through the air and hit Ashleigh in the back of the head. There were some giggles and Mr. Todd tried to ignore it and continued teaching. Ashleigh snapped her head back and looked at us. She mouthed a "What" at us. Natasha held up her hand signaling one minute. She scribbled down a note and crumbled it back up. She throws it across at Ash. Ash caught it and read it. She smiled and, looking at the teacher, pulled out her cell phone. I looked back at Nikki. Out of nowhere, came the sound of a cow. It was loud and clear. The mowing continued as the teacher wiped his head around and looked around. Nikki sunk into her chair and it looked like she was trying to hide. The mooing stopped and Nikki looked sighed happy that it was over, but then the quacking started. Some kids were laughing at the ring tone. By now everyone was looking at Nikki. The cat started meowing now.

"Nikki, is that your phone?" Mr. Todd asked. Nikki tried to find an excuse, but failed.

"Yes, Mr. Todd," she sighed. The teacher walked to her and held out his hand. Nikki pulled out her phone from her pocket. Mr. Todd took her phone and slipped it into his pocket

"You can pick this up after school by your parents," Mr. Todd walked away and ended the lesson. Natasha, Ash, Amber, and I were laughing the hardest out of everyone in the class.

This day turned out pretty well after all. Nikki had embarrassed me, yelled and laughed at me, and Braydon was cheating on me, but here I was turning the tables. I am over Braydon anyways, I told myself, but deep down I still like Braydon and it was going to be hard to get over him.

**Thanks for reading. **

**How is my story? **

**What is your favorite part?**

**Who is your favorite character so far? **

**How is my writing? **

**Does anyone have a better idea for a title?**

**Does anyone want to make a sound track for this story or suggest songs? There will be a song for each chapter. **

**I think in the next chapter we will get Bella and Charlie bonding time, and then Charlie gets shot or something like that. I am still working things out. **

**Anyone who reads my other stories I will be updating them in this order:**

**Why**

**California Boarding School**

**Love, Life, and Sacrifice**

**Check them out if you haven't read them yet. **

**Ta Ta for now! **

**Forever and Always,**

**iIloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	6. Meet Jasper

Kay here is chapter 5. This is the same day that Alice's shopping trip was delayed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write. I love writing about Jasper and Emmett.

"Meet Jasper"

Chapter 4

Jasper's point of view

"Jasper, get your head in the game and pay attention. I need help on my throwing and you're the only one that can help me right now," Emmett yelled. What was up with every one yelling at me today?

"Emmett I could help you with any other sport but this. I don't do football, never have and I never will," I said eyeing the ball I was suppose to throw all away across the yard to Emmett who was still starring at me.

"Come on, stop being a wimp and toughen up those arms. You play soccer. This should come easy to you with all the pushing and shoving," Emmett said walking closer to me.

"Yeah, I play SOCCER not FOOTBALL!" I said.

"Like I always say, _soccer is football with out pads_." Emmett walked even closer, but still about fifteen yards away. I attempted to throw the ball, but it did summersaults in the air and landed a few yards from Emmett's waiting hands.

"Since when do you say that?" I asked.

"Since now," Emmett answered retrieving the ball. We both started laughing.

"You know what Jazz, I think I am just going to go to Justin Blake's house and bug him." Emmett said after we attempted to play for twenty minutes.

I laughed, "Good I am out of here. I need to prepare my self for when Alice gets home. I don't think she is going to be in the best mood for the next month of two. I took her credit cards," I said. Emmett quickly turned around and ran back to me.

"You did what?" He asked starring at me with huge eyes.

"I umm… took her credit cards from her. She needs to figure out that she has an addiction to shopping," I said.

"Dude, you don't go taking things from Alice! Hell, I thought you knew that by now! You have been living here and dating her for how long? Do you not remember what happened when Carlisle told her she was going to therapy because of her addiction? She is going to end up taking money from us. You know how Alice can be," Emmett said freaking out. I did remember what happened last time. I shivered and push that thought far from my head, no need to bring up painful memories.

"Emmett, its fine, I can handle this. I already told her 'no' a few hours ago when she found out she could not use my credit card," I explained. I sure hope I could handle it. Speaking of Alice, she should be home soon. Where is she?

"Dude, I am locking my bedroom doors and Jeep. I suggest you do the same. I got to go," Emmett, yelled as he ran to the house. Maybe he was right. I should have never taken her cards. Oh no, Alice would be looking for revenge when she got home. I would just have to pray to god that she doesn't go to the extreme.

"Who was I kidding?" I mumbled to my self. I ran as fast as I could to my bedroom grabbing all my money, electronics, a necklace that belong to my mother, Mallory Whitlock, and the gift I was going to give to Esme on her birthday. I made a dash down the long three story stairs all most crashing into Emmett doing the same thing as me on the second floor.

"Dude, what happened to 'I can handle this'?" Emmett laughed a loud booming laugh.

"Shut up," I mumbled. We ran through the living room and the kitchen, finally reaching our secret hiding place under the basement stairs. I crammed Emmett's objects and mine into the little area of the hidden cupboard. I locked the latch and put the key back on my key chain.

"There, that should do it," I said as I walked back up the stairs.

"Do you think Alice knows about this place behind the stairs?" Emmett asked. We sat at the kitchen table with a glass of Mountain Dew. I smiled at Emmett, "Yeah, I think she always knew. She probably has a spare key that unlocks it too." I sat there starring off in to space for things Alice might do to me. Would she find away to use up my credit card, or would she take my baseball and soccer stuff and sell if on eBay again.

_Two hour's later_

Alice still wasn't home and I was getting worried. I threw on my baggy basketball shorts and grass stained shirt. I had soccer practice today. Coach Lue was going to run us hard. We had two games tomorrow afternoon. If we won both of them, we would qualify for the Championship tournament.

"Jasper, don't forget your water and snack," Esme said bringing groceries in from the garage. I smiled at her. "Thanks mom." I picked them up and put them in my duffle bag with my cleats, my silver soccer ball, and shin guards.

"Alice isn't home yet so you are going to have to take someone else's car. See if you can use Emmett's jeep since you both have sports at the high school tonight," Esme said. She set down a paper bag filled with fruits and vegetables. I could not wait to get a new car. My last car was _totaled_ and Esme and Carlisle decided for a punishment that I was not to get a new car for two months. I still had two week left in the punishment. Being chauffeured around was terrible. I was always using Alice's car to get to practices. It was embarrassing. She owned a bright yellow Porsche. Alice felt bad that I didn't have a car; I think she was more annoyed than anything, so she offered to buy me my new car when I could get one. I can't wait to get a new car.

I nodded at Esme and ran out the door. I was going to be late…again. I looked at where Emmett's jeep was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. I scanned the driveway. It was just about to turn into the woods and down the mile and a half drive way.

"EMMETT… GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I screamed at him. I ran as fast as I could with my heavy bag and untied shoes. He kept driving. I swung my arms in the air and continued to yell Emmett's name. I started to catch up to him. I could barely see inside the jeep, Emmett was laughing hard and kept glancing up at the rear view mirror. That jerk! He knew I was chasing him. I stopped running and Emmett stopped the jeep. I walked the rest of the way to the car, threw my stuff in the back with Emmett's football gear, and slammed the door glaring at Emmett the whole time.

He was still laughing silently to himself when we reach the soccer felids.

"Thanks Em, I will see you later. DON'T FORGET TO PICK ME UP_…AGAIN._ We are not repeating last week," I gave him a glare and ran to Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney.

"Where were you? Get your cleats and shin guards on before Coach Lue comes and yells at you for being late for the most important practice," Tyler said.

"Where is half the team? Edward, Caleb, Mark, and three others aren't here yet," I said looking around at the team.

"Todd Kings was in an accident in his truck on the way to first beach to meet his girlfriend Angela Webber. I guess Coach Lue and the rest of them were passing by when it happened and called 911," Tyler said. Coach Lue drove a van that could hold the whole soccer team. When he was in the neighborhood or you needed a ride, he would pick up some of the teammates on the way to practice.

"I hope Todd is okay. We need him for our big game," I said stretching.

"Me too, but since when was he dating Angela Webber? I was going to ask her out this weekend," Ben asked sadly. Ben had always had a huge crush on Angela. I thought about it. When did Todd start to date Angela?

"Actually I have no idea," I said.

"Let's get practicing," Cameron, said running up to the three of us.

"Let's shoot some goals. Cameron, get in the net. Cory isn't here so you will be our new goalie for now," I said.

"But I don't know how to be goalie," Cameron said looking at me and glancing at the net.

"Cameron, just put on the gloves and catch the ball," I said throwing him a pair of gloves. We shot goals after goals because Cameron was a terrible goalkeeper. Instead of going to the ball, he would dodge the ball. It was a good practice. Ben and Tyler were kicking as hard as they could right at Cameron to freak him out. Nick, Tanner, Ian, and Mitch were actually trying to practice for tomorrow. After half an hour, Coach finally decided to show up. Edward, Mark, Cory, Caleb, and Jackson hopped out of the van and joined us on the field. That's when Edward's silver Volvo pulled into the lot.

"Boys, I have some horrible news. As some of you know, Todd Kings was in an accident on the way to meet his girlfriend. Something caused him to swerve and he over corrected. Todd has some major injuries and will be off the team until further notice," Coach Lue said looking around at all our faces.

"What?! We need Todd for tomorrow night. He is one of our main players right behind Edward and Jasper," Tanner said. I heard a huff and looked over to see Edward rolling his eyes.

"Forget about Todd. He is going to be okay. Have we ever relied on Todd before to win our other games? No, I don't think so. We play as a team and let us keep it that way! So, let's stop worrying and get our asses moving. We need to go over drills and get Ian ready to play right center forward, Todd's position," Edward said starring at everyone else. I smiled at him, which he ignored. I sighed to myself. Edward was a different person around other people, but at home, he leveled down his playing ways.

"Good point Edward. Everyone get a drink and start running laps around the field," Coach Lue said. Why laps? We gulped down water and began our endless laps. It was going to be a long practice.

**I finished another chapter! Yeah!**

**Do you like the Cullen's point of views? Or, should I stop writing them? I have no idea what I should write for Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Edward's point of view. Give me ideas. Ideas are always welcome. If I continue the Cullen's POV, I will write a chapter about Bella's life then write one about the Cullen's. **

**How do you like Jasper? I spent days trying to figure out his personality. I decide to finally go with normal Jasper. I stuck to the book with his personality. I have no idea on when both of their worlds will collide. It should be happened soon….I think! Like last time, answer the questions below in a review. **

**How is my story? **

**What is your favorite part?**

**Who is your favorite character so far? **

**How is my writing? **

**Please review!**

_Forever and Always,_

_iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess _


	7. Nothing but emptiness

"Nothing but emptiness"

Chapter 6

Dear Diary, November 21, 2008

Today Charlie had decided on a much needed father daughter bonding time trip. We were going to the Championship soccer game in Tulsa. I couldn't wait to see the game. We had the best seats in the whole stadium. After our father daughter bonding time, I had a date with Braydon. Braydon seemed pretty blind to the whole ordeal with Nikki and her clones. But if I had to put up with a few dates to get under Nikki's skin, then so be it.

Forever and Always,

Bella

I closed my diary and put it back under a stack of books on my shelf.

"Bells, let's go before all the parking spots are gone!" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming dad!" I yelled back. I picked a green hoodie to match my outfit. I grabbed my purse and my cell phone and skipped all the way to my truck.

"Well it looks like someone is in a good mood. Oh, and we are taking the cruiser." Charlie gave me a sheepish grin and laughed when I gave his cop car a glare.

"But why do we have to use the cruiser? Nothing slows traffic down more than a cop." I stated after I followed Charlie into the cruiser.

"True, but we will get into the stadium better believe it or not. I do know the security guard working tonight on the east end." Charlie hinted. We laughed together as we climbed into the car.

The drive to Tulsa seemed like forever. Charlie and I talked the whole way there and talked until the game started. We hadn't had a father daughter bonding moment since… since mom died. We talked and went out to eat at the diner in town, but we were always joined by someone sooner or later. Charlie has been completely different since Renee died. Charlie would never get over her, but who could. She was a great mom. She was like an oversized child though. She was always trying new things. Once she even wanted to go sky diving, even though she was scared of heights. Charlie talked Renee out of it though. I let a small laugh out as I remembered Charlie trying to reason with Renee.

"What are you laughing at?" Charlie asked as we climbed the last flight of stairs to the stadium. I hesitated. Should I lie to him so he doesn't get upset?

"Umm…I was remembering the time when mom tried to talk you into sky diving with her." I smiled. I looked over at Charlie who had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, do you remember when we went to the zoo for your 8th birthday and she fell in love with the baby squirrel in the tree outside the zoo's doors. She wanted to take it home, if I remember correctly." We cracked up at all the good times we had with Renee. We laughed at the time when Renee walked into Wal-Mart and went up to random people saying hello and asking how their cats were. Some would give her a weird look and keep on walking, but this one tough, biker dude actually stopped and had a conversation with her about his cat name princess. We eventually reached our seats and got quiet as the game was about to begin.

_After the game_

"That was so not fair! That ref was stupid! It should have been a foul on HIM, and not the team!" I yelled to more myself then to Charlie.

"I can't believe your team lost. They are usually really good," Charlie said. We were sitting in the traffic jam on our way to the highway.

"That's my point!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Just then a man's voice came from the radio in the cruiser that they use to talk with each other.

_All units needed on the cross streets of 148__th__ and James Street now. There's been a robbery at US Bank and the robber is armed. There are hostages in the building. _

"That's the street in front of us!" I said trying to look around the cars, but there were too many and I couldn't see. Charlie got out of the car and looked for the bank. Sure enough, it was right in front of the car jam.

"Bella stay in the car. I am going to see what I can do." He pulled a gun out of the glove box and just like that, he left with his gun in his right hand and ran to the bank.

I sat for what seemed like ever in the cruiser. I hadn't heard anything from Charlie yet or if they got the hostages out of the building. I had to know if we were alright. Without a moment's hesitation, I quickly climbed out of the car and ran towards the US Bank. It was a quick run, but there were loads of people standing around the police tape. I looked for any signs of Charlie, but didn't see any. That's when I heard a scream. I spun around. There was a dark skinned man, maybe 30 years old, holding a pretty, blonde haired women at gun point. She couldn't be much older than me. There were big fat tears pouring down her face.

I watched as the police officers pointed there guns at them. "Let her go and we won't shoot." A familiar voice said. One of the officers walked forward in a built proof vest. It was Charlie. It took a lot for me not to scream at him to put down his gun so we could all go home. The man holding the blonde-haired woman at gunpoint tightened his grip. "No, I won't let go of her until you give me what I what." His voice was loud and firm. There was no hesitation in it at all.

"I'm sorry Mister, but we can not come up with your request. Just put down the gun and slowly had over the young lady. Killing her or anybody here won't help you with anything," Charlie explained. A few minutes pasted before anybody moved. I watched in amazement as the robber let go of the women. She stumbled out of his arms on to the cold pavement bellow. She quickly got up and sprinted to one of the officers. I sighed in relief, but I did so to fast. I watched in slow motion as the man pointed his gun at Charlie and shot him. The echo of the shots sounded though the streets and people screamed. Everything became a buzz. Charlie sank to his knees as I saw the blood slowly seep through his clothes. I screamed at the top of my lungs. This couldn't be happening. Many more shots were fired and the man that shot my dad was dead before he even hit the ground.

I ran though the crowd of people pushing and shoving them out of the way. When I reached, the police tap line I ducted under and ran for my dad. I was stopped by two cops that were trying to hold be back before I got far.

"That's my dad! THAT'S MY DAD!" I screamed at them. I broke through their grip and was a Charlie's side instantly. He was now on the ground flat on his back holding his chest with one of his hands. "Dad," I whispered. Charlie looked over at me.

"Bella I told you to stay." He said in between breaths. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it tight.

"Don't leave me too! I love you! Please dad." The tears were pouring down my face and I didn't care that I was sitting in my dad's growing blood pool. I felt Charlie try to squeeze my hand back.

"Bells," he said, "stay strong. I love you too. You will always be my baby girl…" Charlie's hand went limp in my hands. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head and he was dead. I bent over my dad and hugged him hard. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was dead. I hung on to him with my life bawling my eyes out. I didn't feel anything right now, but the emptiness of everything.


	8. Don't Tell Me How To Feel

**Sorry it's been so long. I didn't feel any desire to continue my stories. I just feel like they are crap and I need to fix a million things. I'm going to try to keep this story going. Please realize though that I do have a life and I will update when an idea hits me. **

"Don't Tell Me How To Feel!"

Chapter 7

Dear Diary, February 4, 2009

It has been 3 months since I have last written in my diary. My life has been terrible. I have no living family, my enemy took advantage of me, my boyfriend betrayed me at my time of need, and now I look forward to cutting my wrists. Nobody can help me. They have tried. I've seen shrinks, 'special' doctors, and councilors.

I now live in Billy Black's house. He was Charlie's closest friend. I won't be living there much longer though because I'm a 'bad influence' to his son, Jacob. He is only a year younger then me. Anyways, Billy threatened to kick me out of his house and put me in an orphanage if I didn't start 'being nice.' I can say this much though. I _have _screwed up.

I don't care about anyone but my self anymore. I wear only dark color clothes, I throw a pound of makeup on my face before I leave the house, and I started to believe the things Nikki says about me. I'm a freak, I'm a lost cause, and nobody would care if I dropped dead in front of their eyes. Now, the whole school says it to my face.

Natasha, Amber, and Ashleigh tried to talk to me. They tried to stay friends, but I pushed them away. I actually made a huge scene in the cafeteria about it.

*Flashback*

It was lunchtime, two days after Charlie died. I sat at my normal table with Amber, Ashleigh, and Natasha. I could tell everyone was on edge. The whole cafeteria kept glancing at me like I was going to start bawling any second now. I finally was fed up with it.

I jumped up from my seat at the table and through my fist down. That defiantly got every ones attention. "What do you want? Are you waiting for me to snap or break into sobs? Charlie's dead, Renee's dead and that was all the family I had left. I thought I had it pretty good here. But I thought wrong. My boyfriend is a LYING, CHEATING, BASTARD. My friends think I am WEAK, but that's not worst of all. Nikki got EVERYTHING she wanted. I'm alone now. I AM A DIFFERENT PERSON. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. NEVER FREAKING TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I yelled at my friends. I caught Braydon, mouth open, starring at me. Of course, he was sitting next to Nikki. I glared at Braydon and focused all my anger at him. He quickly looked away. I really looked at my friends for the first time. Tears rolled down each of their faces. Natasha opened her month to speak.

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped at her and walked away leaving the whole room staring at my retreating figure.

*End flashback*

I don't regret what I did. They are better off with out me. They carried on their lives without me just as I planned. Now I'm a loner at school. I sit in the corner of the cafeteria if I even eat lunch that day.

Forever and Always,

Bella

"Bella it's time for dinner. Come and get it," Jacob said standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"I'm not eating." I shoved my diary under my mattress and turned towards Jake. He sighed and shifted his weight from side to side.

"Come on, you haven't ate anything for two days. You have to be getting hungry. And besides my dad said he has something 'big' to announce tonight," Jake pleaded. I glared at him but all he did was smile back. This freaking kid was defiantly getting on my nerves.

"Tell your dad he can come up here to tell me whatever the hell he has to say." Neither of us said anything for the next few minutes, but I had a feeling what Jake was suggesting at. Tonight was going to be one of my last nights here. I sighed, "Fine, but I'm not eating that crap your dad made." The smell of Harry Clearwater's fresh homemade fried fish filled my nostrils. Gross, I thought! Jake just laughed.

"It actually tastes better then it looks." Jake turned from my room and walked down the flight of stairs.

Dinner was quiet as Billy and Jake shoved the fried fish into their mouths. I just starred at my pile and pushed it around with my fork a few times. I don't know how long I sat there starring at the food before Billy cleared his throat.

"Bella, the past three-four months haven't been your best time. So much has happened. I'm sorry about your loss, but you need to control your self. Your dad would be disappointed in you…and you know that." I jumped up from the table. He had no right to tell me how to feel and he had no right to tell me what Charlie would think.

"You have no idea how I fucking feel!" I yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled back at me.

"Last time I checked you're not my dad! My dad is DEAD!"

"Just listen to me! I don't have any other choice. I'm sending you to an orphanage that can help you with your grieving." Billy said trying to reason with me.

"GRIEVING? That's what you're going to call it? Thanks, I feel so_ loved_ around here. The only person that shows me that he cares is _JACOB_!" I felt like I was going to cry, not because I was sad, but because I was so angry. I looked over at Jake for support, but just like everyone else in my life, he looked away in shame.

"Isabella, I love you like my own daughter. I am only doing this because I think it is for the best. The orphanage is in Seattle, Washington. They were the only place that still had room. The best doctor in all of Washington stops by every month to check in on the kids. I think this will help you. You will be able to find a new family that won't judge you. You leave in two days. If I were you, I would apologize to your friends while you still have the chance." Billy finished his little speech, picked up his plate, and brought it to the kitchen.

I had no idea what to say to him. He was right, but I wouldn't tell him that. As I stomped out of the dining room, I 'accidentally' bumped into Jacob who was getting up from his seat at the table. He dropped his plate and it shattered against the tile floor.

"Watch where you are going asshole," I spit at him through my teeth. I waited for Jake to yell something back, but he just looked at me. He looked like he felt sorry for me! How dare he!

I quickly ran to my bedroom before the tears would start coming. I had to get out of here. Maybe Billy was right. I really did need to get out of here. _Don't think like that Bella. Billy's wrong and you know it. If you can't even have a living family member in your life…_

I stopped thinking right there. The tears were coming down now. They rolled down my warm rosy cheeks. What was I going to do now? I am being to Seattle! That's _how_ many miles from here? When I did make it to the orphanage, is anybody going to consider a broken, lost, messed up, teen girl? Trying to get my mind off the negative, I started thinking about what I would bring with me. I had two days to pack as much as I could into two small suitcases. _Ugh, what was I going to bring? I would defiantly bring my laptop, ipod and dock, and some how fit my soccer ball and gear into a bag. _

Thinking about soccer, how in the hell was I going to get on a team? I would have to start all over. I will be judged and compared again. I would also have to find a school track team to join. I looked over at the clock on my dresser. It was dark out; I could go to the school soccer field now.

I had quickly changed before I ran out to the field. I also stretched and ran two laps. I set up some cones and grabbed my soccer ball. I was out there for an hour when I heard somebody's footsteps on the track. I quickly turned around and saw the last person on earth I wanted to see.

**Review and I'll post the next chapter today! =) **


	9. With out it you die It's that simply

**Here's the next chapter. Through out the chapters Bella will be saying side comments in her head or talking to herself. They will be in **_**Italics. **_**Well…enjoy! =)**

_Chapter 7_

_I had quickly changed before I ran out to the field. I also stretched and ran two laps. I set up some cones and grabbed my soccer ball. I was out there for an hour before I heard some body's footsteps on the track. I quickly turned around and saw the last person on earth I wanted to see._

"**With out it you die. Its that simply"**

**Chapter 8**

Natasha and I starred at each other for what seemed like hours. She finally opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"If you got something to say, say it already!" I turned my back to her and kicked my soccer ball as hard as I could at the net. _Perfect rainbow shot._

"It's nice to see you to Bella," Natasha sneered back at me. _Wow, what happened to the Natasha I knew?_

"Yeah, ditto. So…what are you doing here anyways?" I ran, got my ball out of the net, and was about to shoot again before she answered.

"Last time I checked this is a public soccer field and track. I actually came to run. Who knew I would run into you! You are the last person I want to talk to right now."

I sighed, this was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Okay, let's just make this simple for everyone. I feel the same way," I walked up to Natasha. We were merely a foot away. Nobody said a word. The tension was thick as tar in the air surrounding us. Natasha at last said something.  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are a back stabbing, lying, selfish, and jealous bitch. You don't give a crap about anybody but you!" Natasha screamed at me.

"Is that really what you think? It's always 'ooh, poor me, Bella Swan. Both my parent are dead. I can do whatever I want now. Look at all the attention I have now.' It is NOTHING like that at all. I left you, Amber, and Ashleigh cuz I care. I do the things I do now cuz nobody cares enough about me. My parents are dead! I'll never see them again! There won't ever be someone I can yell from my bed at night to say good night and I love you. But now you can finally be happy again. Forget about me, the pain I caused you, and forget about the lonely little 'Goth' girl because in two days I will be out of your life forever. I'm leaving Natasha and I ain't coming back." i yelled at her. _Why oh WHY do my tear ducts have to be connected to my anger. _I felt like busting in to tears. Natasha was speechless for a moment.

"What? You care about us so much that you ditched us at your time of need. That doesn't seem like caring to me. Oh, I'm glad your moving out of this town. You won't be missed!" Natasha stomped off the field, not turning back once to look at me. _What did I do now? I couldn't leave town with Natty so anger at me. I just couldn't. _

I ran straight to Billy's house, making as much noise as I could to annoy Billy. He can't tell me how to feel. I needed to release my anger and fast before I exploded. Once in the guest room I grabbed a small wallet size tin can from under the mattress and headed to the bathroom. After locking the door and pulling the blinds shut, I opened the tin. Inside the box was a sharp silver razor blade. I smiled in comfort; the razor was the only thing that could hurt me now. Before I cut into my self I opened up the closest bottles of pills and swallowed a massive hand full.

Now that that was done, with out a hesitation, I rolled up my sleeve and revealed the long, red and puffy scars. With one slow movement, I sliced the razor blade across my forearm. Pain seared through my body. It felt good. Blood poured from the gash in my arm. What a pretty site blood is; it's the life that flows through your body. With out it you die. It's as simply as that.

Thinking about the blood made me remember the murder scene. Charlie's lifeline pooled around him taunting him; taunting me. The memory raced across my mind. I missed him; I missed Charlie so much and i needed him. My tears flooded down my cheeks. I couldn't keep doing this, Bawling in the bathroom with the door locked cutting myself. Itwasn't healthy. I sunk to the floor and leaned against the bathroom door. _What was i gonna__ to do? _

I just sat there starring at the blood on my wrist when I heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. They knocked again. _Oh My Gosh, don't these people have patients here._

_"_Bella! Hurry up in there!" It was Jake at the door.

I laughed, "Oh, it's you. On second thought i'll take my time. Now GO AWAY!" I listened for Jacob's footsteps to disapear down the hallway, but he didn't leave.

Ugh, I hated my life! What else could possible happen to me? I slashed another gash in my arm. Then another; and then another. I slashed at my arm until my vision grew blurry and my grip grew weak. I passed out on the cool floor of the bathroom. My lifeline was oozing from my huge gashes.

**Ta-Da! There you go! What's going to happen to Bella? Review to find out!**

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwarcullen12 or Jess**


	10. Meet The Player AKA Edward Cullen

**I quickly wrote this so I could get a chapter out for ya'll. There probably is a bunch of mistakes and I might even start to ramble on. Please review and point out my mistakes to me. I hate it when I don't notice a mistake, I publish it on ff, no body tells me about it, and then when I go back a few days later to read it I notice all the mistakes! =( Anyways, it's late, I'm tired, and I should stop rambling on and on so here is chapter 9! **

"Meet The Player AKA Edward Cullen!"

Chapter 9

"Eddy, get in! I'll give you a ride home!" Jessica Stanley said after another day of soccer practice. We had lost the championship so coach Lue had us working extra hard.

"Eddy, let's go!" Ugh, why did she have to be so obsessed with me? I gave her half a day to be my girlfriend, that's more then what I usually give girls, and it was one of the worst days of life.

"Eddy come on! Get in the car!" Jessica insisted. I looked back at the guys on the team, they were still gathering their stuff.

"Eddy!" Jess yelled from the car. I quickly ran to her car before she yelled anything else.

"Its Edward, not Eddy," I said leaning against her drivers door looking in at her. She glared at me. "I like Eddy better, now get in the car." I didn't have much of a choice. I reluctantly climbed into the car.

"Anyways, I was totally thinking we should eat dinner at my house then we could go out tonight. I really want you to meet my parents. Maybe we could see a movie tonight. That's a great idea! What movie should we see though?" Jessica finally stopped talking for a second and through the car in drive.

"Jess, can you just drive me home? I actually have plans tonight," I said. Crap, I shouldn't have said that.

"Plans with who?" Jessica glared at me. _What was I gonna make up this time?_

"I have planes with my family tonight. Esme cooked a nice dinner for everyone and she'd be upset if I didn't come," I lied. Some of it was true, but not all of it.

"Oh well, Esme cooks good meals every night. You won't be missing anything. Ooh, I know we can go see Valentine's Day. It's a love movie about love. Wait, somebody said it was kind of sad, but they also said it was funny. What do you think we should see Eddy?"

"Jess, I can't take you out tonight and I don't want to meet your parents," I said trying to convince her.

"Oh, well we can just go to the park then," Jessica Smiled. Whatever she was thinking was not want I had planned tonight. I needed to go home, visit Alice about something, and pick up Holly for our _date_ tonight.

Before I could protest anymore, Jess parked the car at Forks' Park. It was a big park; most of it was walking trails into the woods. The sun was just starting to set and it left the park glowing in oranges. Today had been one of those rare days when the sun was out and shining high in the sky.

"See how pretty it is out here," Jessica said leaning over on my shoulder. Maybe if I didn't say anything this torture would go a lot faster. We got out of the car and followed one of the trails. I knew this was gonna be a huge mistake, but if I was gonna be here I might as well have a little while I am at it. As soon we were deep in the trail where no one could see us, Jess pushed my back up to a huge near by tree. _Wow, can she be anymore of a slut? _She started kissing me up and down my face and even down my neck. We made out for a while on the tree. It was completely dark out now. Everything was going great until she started unbuttoning my pants.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing? Are you kidding me, absolutely NOT!" I yelled. I buttoned up my pants and took off. When I reached the parking lot, I grabbed my phone and dialed the house. On the third ring, someone answered.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You had better have a good reason why you're not at dinner!" Esme said into the phone. _Oh, great…_

"Esme I need a ride home please. I'm stuck at the park," I said quickly into the phone. After waiting the longest 10 minutes of my life, Emmett came and picked me up.

"Yo dude, where's Jessica Stanley? Did you take her into the woods and kill her?" Emmett laughed. On the way home, Emmett bugged me about Jess.

"What do you see in that girl? She's nuts and she's a slut!" Emmett glanced at me.

I sighed, "Emmett, I don't see _anything_ in Jessica. _She _kidnapped me after soccer practice, tried to make me take her out to a movie and meet her parents. I refused so she took me down a trail and tried to… you know what, never mind. You don't care."

"Edward, I do care! We all care! I don't know what happened to you before you became a Cullen, but it doesn't give you the right to play around with girls' minds. It's cruel and immature. Like I was telling Jazz today, you have to be careful whose throat you shove your tongue down. I can't keep bailing you out of trouble like this," Emmett said.

"You're starting to sound like Carlisle!" I yelled back at him.

We had just made it to the Cullen household. I through the jeep door open and slammed it hard. I stormed into the house, making everyone in the living room turn and look at me. I quick glanced at who was there, everyone, but Alice of course. I ignored them and continued to my room on the top floor. On my way there, I saw that Alice's lights were on in her room. Maybe Alice was home after all.

"Alice I need to ask you some…" I stopped in mid sentence. "What is all that for?" There was three gallons of hot pink paint, three Wal-Mart size bags of fake gems with the sticker peel on the back, a pink canopy that goes above a bed, a few princess crowns, a matching pink princess comforter, and a pile of fluffy pillows as tall as Alice stood.

"Oh, this stuff?" she asked waving her hand over the piles. A smile flashed across Alice's face. It was one of those smiles with a double meaning behind it.

"Yes," I said speaking slowly. "Who is this for? Is a three- year- old moving in?" Alice just laughed. At this point I don't even know if I want to know who this was for.

"Don't worry silly. It's not for you. It's for Jazz. Would you like to help? I've been planning this for three months now. The only problem is that I can't keep Jasper out of the house long enough for me to paint his room, let it dry, and then decorate it. It's going to be an all day project." Alice said going down a checklist, she had in front of her. Pranking my family was one of favorite things to do.

"You better not tell Jasper I was in on this. We are on the same soccer team," I said glaring at Alice.

She laughed and jumped up from her bed, "Deal, now lets give it about two weeks. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I had almost forgotten about that. "Never mind," I said walking the rest of my way to my room.

No matter how mad I was at somebody, I could never hold it against them. I saw where Emmett was getting at now. I am a Cullen now; I am no longer a Mason. He can no longer hurt me. I cringed from that memory and focused on my schoolwork. Most people that see me at school would find it hard to believe that I am in all advanced classes. As nine o'clock approached, I had five messages from Holly. I haven't returned any of her calls. Like I said, I am a player and most girls I date don't even last a day.

**Tada, Chapter 9 is done! What did ya think of it? Please review, they make me smile! =)**

**Forever and Always, **

**ilovedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	11. Open Your Eyes

**Here is chapter 10! =) PLEASE REVIEW! We are back to Bella's point of view for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I'm already planning the next one. PLEASE REVIEW! Hope You Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, did I mention to…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**Now on with the story!**

"Open Your Eyes"

Chapter 10 =)

Everything was bright. I couldn't open my eyes long enough to see where I was. I reached my hands out. I felt tall soft grass all around me. The refreshing smell of pine trees and flowers danced through the air around me. I had to be outside then, but where outside. A few birds chirped high above my head. A smile crept to my face. I don't know why though. I just felt like it. I hadn't smiled a real true smile in… who knows, but it has been a long time. With out warning I just started laughing. I missed the old Bella. She was carefree and she was hiding under the surface waiting for a chance to break through and see the sunshine again. I wanted to get up and dance around because I felt so happy. I just sat there though smiling and laughing like a fool.

"Bella," a whisper floated through the air. It was a woman's soft whisper. I should have been startled that someone other then I was here, but I wasn't.

"Bells open your eyes," another voice whispered. This one was a male's voice. I flinched back from him. Nobody called me Bells, but Charlie and he is dead. Does that make me dead? I can't be dead!

"Open your eyes Bella. Hurry, you don't have much time," the women said more with urgency. That's when I recognized the voices. I turned my head towards the voices and opened my eyes. At first, I couldn't see. I felt blinded by the light, but a few seconds later, I could see. I was in the middle of a small meadow. It was a circle. The grass was filled with purple and yellow wild flowers. Surrounding the meadow was rows and rows of tall old pine trees. Standing right in front of me was a short woman wearing a simple olive green dress and an average sized man in a police uniform. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked. Tears started pouring down my face.

"Yes Bella. It's us." Renee bent down and hugged me. We clung to each other and didn't let go. Charlie quickly joined us.

"Now open your eyes Bells before it's too late," Charlie said. How could I open my eyes if they are all ready open?

"But my eyes are already open," I explained still hugging both of them. Renee and Charlie let go and backed away. I started sobbing. I blinked several times trying to clear my eyes of tears, but every time I blinked everything became more and more blurry. Within seconds of seeing my parents, they were gone.

"No!" I screamed and sobbed. I blinked once more and found my self in a room with several people racing around and hovering over me. I was now lying down in a bed. I looked around. I was in the hospital. They were doctors and nurses everywhere in my room. The doctor closest to me was holding the two paddles for the crash cart. I _was_ dead… but I'm alive now. They should have just let me die! I was happy! I was with Charlie and Renee. _They_ took me away from them. I tried to sit up, but the doctor pushed me down.

"You need to keep lying down sweet heart. Now, I'm Dr. Wright. You are in the emergency room," Dr. Wright explained. I tried to sit up again, but again he pushed me back down.

"Isabella, you need to stop sitting up. Just lay down and relax. Do you remember why you're here?" He asked. _Did this guy think I was stupid or something?_ I laughed, but it came out as a cough.

"Its Bella," I said glancing at him. I looked down at my wrists. They were both bandaged and they burned like crazy. I had just noticed the pain. The cuts have never burned like this before. _What did they put on the cuts?_

"It burns! What did you do to my wrists?" I yelled at him. By now, all the doctors that were in the room were gone. Dr. Wright looked kind of shocked at me, but he quickly spoke up.

"We had to clean the wounds. I didn't want to take any chances on getting an infection. That would hurt more. Now I also found out that you overdosed on some pills. Would you like to explain?"

"Nope," I said simply.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me, but I do have to know if you tried to kill your self," he said.

"At the time no, but now it ain't such a bad idea," I said glaring at him.

**And there you have it. Bella gets a quick glimpse of her parents before they disappear again. Now that Bella knows she can see them when she dies, it might cause some problems later. Thanks for taking time and reading my story. It means a lot! =) **

**NOW REVIEW! **

**Forever and Always, **

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess **


	12. Can Someone Shout DRAMA?

**Hello readers! Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've had a lot of trouble with my Microsoft on my laptop and I kind of have a writers block. Hope it doesn't show…**

**Please tell me how my writing is. Thanks and enjoy chapter 11. **

"Can Someone Shout DRAMA?"

Chapter 11

**(Wednesday! The night Bella is entered into the hospital)**

A couple hours after waking up at the hospital, Billy and Jacob came in. I had no desire to see them what so ever. Jacob had explained to me that he found me passed out on the bathroom floor and called 911. _Oh, so this was also his fault…_ When Jacob ran out of things to say, the silence in the room became awkward.

"I was talking to the doctors awhile ago and they said that they are going to release you in the morning. Just to make sure the pills you took are out of your system," Billy said making conversation.

"Yea… well that's some good news," I said sarcastically. I yawned and rolled over. "I'm going to bed. I need some rest. See y'all in the morning," I mumbled to them. I closed my eyes and tried to tune them out, but I could still hear Billy sigh. "When you come home tomorrow we better start packing your stuff. Your plane leaves bright and early Friday morning." I ignored him, but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice. _Who am I kidding? He isn't sad that I'm leaving; he is happy as could be. He can finally move on wit his life again and raise Jacob with out my __**bad **__influence. _

"Yup," it was all I could say. I heard the door open, then close a moment later. I just laid there starring at the wall. I wasn't tired one bit. I was just tired of them. I couldn't stand being around Billy. He acted too much like Charlie. _Why couldn't I have just died? I was happy again when I was dead. I got to be with Mom and Dad again._ A single tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away when I realized I wasn't alone.

"What do you want Jake?" I moaned. I could hear his heaving breathing still. I sat up and turned my self to him. He was sitting in the exact same place near the wall. Jacob looked up at me and attempted to give me a half smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I just sat there and studied him. Jacob didn't say anything at first he just fiddled with his thumbs and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well?" I asked after a good three minutes of waiting. He finally spoke up.

"Bella I don't care what you think about me, about people, and about your friends, but there are people out there that care about you. You keep pushing them and pushing them away. All they want to do is help you, but you built these stupid walls up that we have to climb over. I don't know who you expect to climb over these walls, but it sure ain't in hell _Prince Charming_! I'm just saying _when_ you find a new family, don't block them out. Give them a chance! You're beautiful, you're smart, you are great friend, and a great listener; at least you were before you turned into this." Jacob gestured to me, "This _will_ be your _only_ 2nd chance," Jake said finishing his little rant. I was speechless at first. I just kept thinking, _whoa, where did that come from?_ After a few minutes of me just glaring speechlessly at Jacob, I said something. It wasn't the most intelligent thing I said, but it sure got him off my back.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me. I'll remember that when I'm all alone, waiting to be _adopted._ Now out!" I didn't yell or scream at him. I only sneered the word 'adopted' at him.

"Gladly!" Jacob shouted while he hopped up from the chair and walked out the door leaving me alone in the room.

"Looks like it was past somebody's bed time," I laughed kind of to my self. It wasn't my real happy- go- round laugh; It was the fake one I've been using. I lied back down in the hospital bed and continued to stare at the wall.

The emptiness in my heart sank even lower. Why couldn't I talk to one person and not have them storming out of the room within minutes? _Well, I sure do know how to clear a room. _I didn't even laugh at my little joke. I sighed, _my life sucks_.

**(Thursday!)**

The next morning came fast. Billy came and picked me up from the hospital. I was now in my room packing my stuff. I packed as many outfits as I could into the one suitcase. I packed my lap top, a picture of Renee, Charlie, and I, and my Ipod and its dock into the other suitcase. I actually managed to fit one of my soccer balls, my journal, and a few of my favorite books into the remaining space. I left a spot for my bathroom accessories. I would get those in the morning. Billy promised me that he would ship the rest of my stuff to me when I found a new family. As I looked around my room for any last minute items that I could shove into the suitcase, I saw my locket hanging off the side of the dresser. _How could I have forgotten my locket?_ I opened it up and read the words _Forever and_ _Always._ Renee had told me those three simply words everyday. I wiped the tears from my eyes that were threatening to fall. I closed the locket and put it around my neck where it belonged.

I stayed up in my room the rest of the afternoon. Around five O'clock I thought about going for a walk around Pryor to say good bye to my favorite places. Finally after convincing my self to get up and go, I got dressed. I was wearing a grey pair of ripped skinny jeans, a dark purple V-neck t-shirt, and a matching grey fedora with a black silk stripe. I left my dark brown hair down in a curly mess, put on my makeup, and through on some multiple necklaces. I kept glancing down and starring at my wrists though. They were both bandaged in thick white wrap that I had to replace everyday and they both still burned. When I was done getting ready, I started on my walk.

I really didn't know where I was going at first, but after five minutes I found my self at Landon Heights High School. Nothing good ever happened here. _Why would I walk here?_ I was about to turn around and just go home when I heard many people start cheering. It sounded like there was a game at the field. Out of curiosity, I walked to the field. There was a track meet. I sighed, _I missed my Triple Jump, my 400 meter dash, and my 800_ _meter dash._ I watched my old teammate's race and compete against the four different schools there. I was only there for like 10 minutes before I turned around and started walking again.

I walked down the main street into town. I pasted the library, the elementary school, lots of little shops, and the movie theater. I decided I would stop at the park and rest on the swings. I hadn't been to the park since I came with Amber to watch her softball game. I cringed from the thought of Amber. I couldn't start thinking about them now. _I don't need anybody, especially people that feel sorry for me. I'm not a charity case; besides everyone hates me. They could care less if I just dropped off the face of the earth and never returned. _I sat down at an open swing. There were many people at the park today. The basketball courts, the baseball fields, and the jungle gym were full. There must be a game or two going on here too. The town of Pryor was small so they took a lot of pride and joy in their sports programs. I bet every living kid in Pryor played at least one sport.

Again I was curious to who was playing. I slowly walked down to the baseball field. I saw that many of the people in the crowd were from Landon Heights. I knew most of theirs names. I turned my attention to the softball game. I couldn't make out any of the girls that were on the field playing because all their backs were turned to me. _Go figure... _I decided to sit and watch the rest of the game. My feet were sore from walking everywhere and it was hot. I found a spot in the grass right next to third plate by a shady tree. After 10 minutes of watching the game, a bunch of people came down from the basketball courts. I guess their game was over now.

Up to bat was a shorter girl with long dark red hair that almost reached her but. I couldn't see her face. The pitcher pitched the ball and the girl hit the ball hard. The ball flew all the way across the field. "Awww…it's almost a homerun!" I said whispering to my self. Just like I had predicted she only made it to third base. When the girl first got to third her back was turned to me, but as she waited for a chance to get home, she looked over towards my direction. When I saw her face I started choking on my own spit. _How did I not recognize her RED hair?_ It was Amber! I guess she heard me coughing and looked at me. Her whole jaw dropped.

"Bella?" was all she could get out at the moment. I stopped coughing and just froze. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why didn't I just stay at Billy's house? It would have saved me a lot of this drama.

"What are you doing here?" She said surprised. I didn't get to answer because people all around us were yelling at Amber to run. She had totally lost track of the game and just froze. At first Amber just stood there confused, but then it seemed to click. Incredibly, she made it home safe. I quickly got up from my spot in the grass and ran to the front of the park. When I reached the entrance I stopped running and sat at the nearest bench. I wouldn't be safe here for long. The softball game was over now and Amber, mad at me or not, was going to follow me. I looked around and saw the crowd of people coming up the hill now.

"Oh god, I am in deep crap now!" I said to myself. I couldn't go to Billy's house she would just follow me there. Amber was a sweet girl and she never stayed mad at someone for more then a day, even when her _friend_ didn't want to see her. She did have her mood swings though and all hell broke loose when anybody would tell her that. I'd never understand Amber. I was just about to get up from my seat on the bench when I heard Amber's voice.

"She was here! How did you not see her? She was sitting in front of you; purple shirt, grey hat?" Amber said. Who was she talking to? Do I dare turn and look? I didn't need to. The other person spoke up.

"That was Bella? I had no idea. I would have sat with her and tried to talk to her. I miss her Amber. I really do and she's going through a hard time in life with no friends, no family, and no support by anyone whatsoever." I knew that voice. It was Ashleigh. Of course, both Amber and Ashleigh were here. _Watch Natasha come into the picture now. _But she didn't; it was just Ashleigh and Amber. They were getting closer to the bench; they still didn't notice me.

"I know what you mean Ash. How could something so tragic happen to one of the nicest people we know. I still can't believe we just let her go like that. We are terrible friends and we will never get to take it back." I felt the hurt in her voice. I had to give them both a little smile. They both said they cared. _That makes a totally of 2 1/2 people that said_ _they cared about me._ _The half was Jake. He really didn't count because I hardly know him and he just feels sorry for me._ I had to get out of here. I started walking out of the park. I turned around and got one last look at my old friends. This was going to be the last time I ever saw them. Amber was dressed in her softball team's uniform and Ashleigh was dressed in her basketball team's uniform. Next thing I knew I ran into someone.

"Didn't Natty say she was going to meet us at the entrance by the bench?" Ashleigh asked.

"Oh My God," Amber said just loud enough for me to hear. I turned my head to see who I ran into and jumped back. It was Natasha. _Oh My God was right…_ Natasha and I just stood there frozen. I had no idea what to say. I heard Amber and Ashleigh run up to us.

"Bella I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to turn our backs on you. It's just," I stopped listening to Amber as she rambled on and on. I didn't need to listen to her apologizes. They didn't make any difference. I stepped back from Natasha and looked at the three of them. Amber was just standing there with pleading eyes, Ashleigh gave me a small smile, and Natasha narrowed her eyes at me and smirked.

"Well well, I see we get to say good bye one last time," Natasha frowned. I glared back at her. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. _Wait I take that back, I don't want to ever deal with this!_

"What do you mean 'one last time'?" Ashleigh asked.

"And why good bye," Amber asked. I looked back at Natasha. She didn't tell them I was leaving. I gave them all a smile. They looked confused.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Why didn't you tell them about our little talk yesterday _Natty_? Do you not want them to know I am moving?" I looked at Amber and Ashleigh, "Oh, by the way, I'm moving from Pryor tomorrow morning. Billy is sending me away to an orphanage. Doesn't it sound like fun?" I asked sarcastically giving them a huge fake smile. Amber's threatening tears rolled down her rosy pink cheeks. Ashleigh also had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella you can't go!" Amber said.

"Forget the orphanage! Come live with me! Please Bella, you can't leave." Ashleigh begged. I frowned at them, but inside I really wanted to take Ashleigh up on that offer. I looked over at Natasha. She was wearing her favorite pair of black skinny jeans that I bought her for her birthday last year, a green LHHS hoodie, matching flats, and her hair was pulled into a cute messy bun. Her rosy cheeks were now damp from a few fallen tears. _Ugh, not her to… I loved Natasha and all, but i am fed up with everyone being teary eye around me. _

"Orphanage, Bella why didn't tell me you were going to an orphanage?" Natty asked.

"Like I would give you any more reasons to feel sorry for me, y'all are crazy if you thought that." I laughed at them. I tried to side step them to get out of here, but Natasha grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I fell to the ground screaming in pain gripping my wrist. I had felt the stitches rip open. Tears were pouring down my face. I couldn't hold them back.

Instantly Natasha, Amber, and Ashleigh were on the ground comforting me.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please, I'm sorry!" Natasha said crying. I looked down at my one wrist. The bandage was turning red in one spot. I would have to go get this re-stitched. I tried to slow down my sobs and get up from the ground before people around us started coming over. Once I was standing up Natasha stopped apologizing and started asking questions.

"What happened to your arms? Why are they wrapped up?" She said concerned. There were no more tears falling anymore. I just stood there with out a word. Amber took my bleeding wrist and very carefully unwrapped it. I heard my three friends gasp in shock as they look at my wrist. The smaller one of the three noticable gashes was bleeding_. I actually might be able to just wait for this one to clot. I wouldn't have to go to the hospital. _They also saw many gashes and scars; Old and new.

"Bella… you cut… yourself…? But why? I'm sure there's other ways to… deal with… your…" Ashleigh couldn't finish the sentence.

"My issues? Yeah, I've tried a lot of things." I snatched back my bandage and began wrapping it back up. "Drinking, over dosing on anti depressants, forced to see shrinks, and cutting. Cutting and over dosing have seemed to help me the most." I said smirking.

"When did you do this to yourself?" Natasha asked.

"After I got back from the field last night I went to Billy's house and locked my self into the bathroom. I then over dosed on something and started cutting my wrists. The stupid idiot Jacob called 911 when he found me pasted out on the floor. I almost died and was this close to being with Renee and Charlie again," I said showing them with my fingers, "Now, I better get going before anything else happens here, toodles." I gave them a smile and a little wave as I walked out of the park. My wrist was still bleeding, but I think it was going to be fine.

_Drama, you can't live with it…and you cant live with out it. _

**There's the end of chapter 11! Hope you liked it! It took me awhile to write. Please review and I'll update again soon! This chapter is my longest in a long time 3,368 words. **

**Okay so I was thinking for the next chapter in Bella's life that I might skip a few weeks. What do you think? **

**And what should I do with Natty, Ashleigh, and Amber? Should they get a chance to see Bella again? Should Bella apologize to them when her life starts to change?**

**Well tell me in a review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	13. Meet Rosalie

**Here is chapter 12. Sorry it's been awhile. I will try to make up for it later. Just please read and review! One word is great! LOVE Y'ALL! **

"Meet Rosalie"

Chapter 12

Rosalie's point of view

It was finally Friday! This week had been so long! I couldn't take the stupid wannabes anymore. They were just getting so…_ irritating_. I really needed a shopping trip; a nice, relaxing, long shopping spree. I should see what Alice has planned for tonight. I'm sure she'll be up to it. Now I only had to make it through the rest of the school day…then cheer practice. I sighed to myself; this was going to be one long day. I was just sitting in English starring out the window when someone through a paper wad at the back of my head. I spun around in my chair and glared at the people in the seats behind me looking for the person who through the paper.

"Mr. Cullen, stop throwing things in my classroom, and Ms. Cullen turn around." The teacher said.

Oops, sometimes I forgot that my sibling were in this class. I turned back around in my seat. Instead of listening to the teacher I starred off into space thinking about Emmett. Ugh, he could be so stupid sometimes. If he was going to throw a paper wad at me, he could at least do it when the teacher wasn't looking. Who knew I would have fallen in love with his stupidity and his handsome looks. I smiled to my self. He was everything that I have ever wanted in a guy.

"Pssst, Rose," Somebody said diagonal me. I looked up at the teacher. He wasn't paying attention to me so I turned around. It was Alice. She was trying to hand me a piece of paper. I with out being caught, I reached over and grabbed the paper, reading it.

**SHOPPING TODAY! Meet me at lunch, then we can ditch -A**

I thought about it. It sounded so tempting. I couldn't ditch my squad though. They still needed to get the dance down for the game next week. I wrote back.

**Can't cheer practice after school –R **

Once the teacher looked away again, I handed the note back to Alice who quickly read it and handed it back.

**Rose Please! Just ditch them! They are just a bunch of wannabes and besides I know you need a shopping trip! And I do too! PLEASE! -A**

As I read the note I could just picture the big, glassy, doe eyes that came with it. I could normally resist the puppy dog face from Alice, but I really wanted to go shopping. I wrote her back.

**Fine, but don't let Tanya, Jessica, or Lauren know! **

I passed it back to Alice and she handed it back.

**Deal! =) –A **

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of 1st hour. I scooped up all my books and walked out the door talking to Alice.

"I have to run to the bathroom, see ya in PE," Alice said walking off. I said good bye, went to my locker, and waited for Emmett to catch up. When he did he took my books from me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey Rosy Baby," Emmett said as we started walking. I had Biology next and Emmett had Spanish with the rest of the group.

"Hey Baby," I laughed, "Oh, Alice and I are leaving school early today to go on a shopping trip."

Emmett sighed, "Again, you did that last Friday."

I gave him a little smile. "Emmett, this one won't be all weekend. I'll be home tonight. I just need some stress free shopping with Alice." Emmett balanced our books in one hand and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Alright baby, but don't be to long. I hardly got to see you this week with your cheerleading and my wrestling." Emmett sighed, squeezing me tighter.

"Aww Emmett, I'm sorry. You know I love you though!" We stopped outside of the Biology room.

"I love you too, anyways, here's your stop. See you fourth hour." Emmett gave me another kiss.

"Thanks Emmett and I'll get you something extra special."

Biology and Spanish went by fast. I was walking with Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya to fourth period PE. Every one of my siblings had PE, Lunch, and Art together. Why did the school have to give us three classes where we are all together? Did they not think we spent enough time together at home? We all even shared the same last name, so it wasn't by accident.

"OH MY GOD, look at Angela Weber. She is wearing the same scarf as you," Jessica said gasping. I looked over at Angela Weber. She was getting some books out of her locker and she _was_ wearing the same silk white scarf! I was mad and embarrassed. No body had noticed this issue until 4th period. I walked with my little group over to Angela. When she saw us coming over she looked scared. _Good, she should be!_

"Hey Angela, nice scarf," I said. Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren stood in a half circle around Angela. Angela closed her locker and mumbled, "Umm, thanks my boyfriend bought it for me, but I have to get to class now. I can't be late." I laughed at her and sure enough the wannabes started laughing to._ Like I said… irr-i-ta-ting!_

"Ugh, just do yourself a favor and take off the scarf," I said looking down at my nails pretending to be too busy.

"But I like this scarf," Angela defended. She brought her hand up to her scarf.

"If you know what's good for you, _you will take it off_," Lauren sneered. I laughed at her. She could be so stupid sometimes.

"What's the worst we can do to her? Tie her to a pole outside with the scarf?" I started laughing again. As I was laughing I saw Angela quickly taking off her scarf, shove it into her locker, and scurry off in a different direction. I wonder if she thought that I really was going to do that to her. _Well, actually I wouldn't put it passed me if I was really pissed at someone..._ I turned away from the lockers and started walking.

"Now that that is taken care of, we have to get going. I'm going to be late for PE again so you three can get lost or keep up. Besides shouldn't you three be making out with my brother?" I didn't even turn back and look at them as we walked to class. We quickly made it to PE with out being late.

"There you are Rosy Baby! I thought you left with out Alice," Emmett said picking me up and spinning me around in his arms.

"Emmett put me down! And you really think I would leave without saying good bye to you, _my_ _Emmy_," I laughed giving him a kiss. As we waited for the coach to come, some of the class sat on the bleachers. Emmett and I were sitting together kissing and talking, Alice and Jasper were sitting together doing the same thing as us, and then Edward sat with The Wannabes and some of his _weird_ perverted friends. I felt sorry for Edward every now and then. Nobody in our little family new what _exactly_ happened to Edward, but I think he was abused at some point in his life. He would never admit it to anybody though and I understand that. I still have deep dark secrets that not even Emmett knows about. He might not ever know.

"Let's go kids; go get dressed. We have a round of dodge ball today, Boy's verses Girls," The PE teacher said while taking attendance. The girls moaned in protest while the boys yelled and high-five each other. "Now go get dressed!" Alice and I left the boys and went with the girls to change into our PE uniforms.

"Ugh, I hate these stinky clothes! They are so UGLY! Why would this school want us to dress so out of fashion? Actually I don't think these lousy clothes were ever in fashion." Alice complained while we changed. Our uniform was a boring grey shorts, a blue t-shirt, with yellow writing that said Warriors across the front. They were tacky and very unattractive.

"Alice you tell me the same thing ever day! Yes, I know these uniforms are terrible, but I like my straight A's." I said stressing the words. Alice looked away upset.

"Aww, Ali I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I said trying to get Alice to look at me. She didn't look.

"Ali, please look at me or say something," Alice continued getting dressed. She was giving me the silent treatment now. _Oh great, just what I need._

"Two can play at that game! From this point on, I will not say another word to you!" I said and switched from my high heels to my sneakers. I locked my locker and was walking out of the locker rooms when I ran into Lauren and Jessica talking.

"It was going great until Eddie took off. I was completely stranded in the woods all alone," Jessica said. I tried not to listen to them when they said Edward's name, but what they said next was not hard to miss.

"Well I don't see why he wouldn't. He defiantly didn't want you in his pants. I can't believe you are trying to steal Edward from me. He's _obviously_ waiting to do _it _with me!" Lauren sneered, "Last week when we were at my house we were kissing and when it got heated, Edward started unbutting his pants, but I told him I wasn't ready."

I just stopped walking and completely froze. He almost did _it_ with _HER_! Is he _BLIND_? What an _IDIOT_! I know Edward is a player, but would he really go that far?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**THERE YA GO! CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY COMPLETE! I would have had it complete and posted sooner, but I have been busy with school starting soon. So, posts are gonna be really limited again during the school year. **

**My first day of High School starts on the 17****th****, so please stay with me and be patient if I take forever at updating. **

_**Hey, I have one quick question… do I need to change the rating of my story? **_

**I LOVE Y'ALL FOR REVIEWING! JUST DO ME ONE LITTLE THING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN.**

**I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST ONE WORD! ONE WORD IS BETTER THEN NOTHING. **

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


End file.
